Teen Titans Beyond
by BeastDark
Summary: warp ha echo de las sullas aliandoze con un temido mercenario conocido como Deathstroke para aterrorizar el futuro y a Terry quien tendrá que enfrentarse con los otros hijos del murciélago, pero algo no sale bien y warp es traicionado, termina en el pasado, Batman no puede enterarse y acude al único que puede ayudarlo Dick Grayson pero el esta con los titanes,(chico bestia y raven)
1. Robin

**Los invito a visitar mi página en Facebook, hay comparto el link en cuanto lo subo además de subir uno que otro link de comics.**

 **www . Facebook Beast-dark-1017373468291819/?ref=hl**

 **Episodio 1 – Robin**

 **Gotham unos años antes…**

La pandilla de los guasones asía de las suyas a una descuidad señora que había salido tarde del trabajo, la pobre señora había intentado huir de ellos llegando al parque gótico de la ciudad pero sus esfuerzos por huir fueron en vano, los guasones la alcanzaron y la rodearon.

Eran cuatro guasones en total, los cuales la rodeaban mientras se reían de las muchas cosas que le haría, además de inculcar mucho temor a la señora con las insinuaciones hostiles que le asían a la manera guasón.

-¿Por qué tan seria? Jajajajajaja –se reía de sus propias palabras mientras sacaba una navaja

-¡NOooO…. PORFAVOR NO!

\- o vamos le sacaremos una sonrisa verdad chicos jajajajajajaja

De los arbustos más cercanos alguien salto con una gran pirueta, aterrizando sobre uno de los guasones dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo y llamando la atención de los otros tres guasones, era inconfundible el atuendo que llevaba su colores delataban su identidad, verde. Rojo y amarillo.

-valla chico pero miren que tenemos aquí, una avecilla perdida jajajajaja ayudémosle a volver a su casa

Ky- deténganse rufianes o se las verán con migo –decía la pequeña poniéndose en pose de kun fu

-jajajajajaja mire piensa que podrá con nosotros tres jajajajajajajajaja – _los guasones se burlaban de la idea_

Ky- ¿quieren que les enseñe por las malas o por las buenas? –la pequeña chica se había puesto seria

-está bien pequeña avecilla enséñanos todo lo que tienes jajajajaja

Los tres guasones se acercaban hostil mente a la chica maravilla pero al estar a un metro de ella fueron golpeados por uno batarangs dejándolos inconscientes en el momento, la pequeña petiroja tomo un comunicador con el símbolo de Robin.

Ky- hey jefe ya los tenia _–mencionaba molesta_

Bm- solo era un entrenamiento para tu entrada, no tenías por qué pelear en lo absoluto

Ky- jefe cunado me dejaras hacer algo divertido

Bm- cuando estés lista para hacerlo

Ky- hooo jefe ya suenas como el gran jefe

Bm- vamos puedo decir, él es mi viejo, vamos regresemos a la cueva

 **Más tarde en la Bati-cueva….**

El batimovil llegaba volando al centro de la cueva para aterrizar en donde siempre, un viejo bruce Wayne los esperaba sentado desde la silla frente al gran computadora que estaba de frente a los aparadores de la cueva, de unas piruetas la primera en aparecer el Robin, seguida por un Batman, la chica emocionaba corre asía la computadora.

Ky- ¿Cómo lo hice gran jefe? –preguntaba emocionada

Bw- no está mal para tu primera vez, aun te falta entrenamiento pudiste derribar a dos de _ellos –decía firmemente, sosteniendo su bastón_

Ky-aa valla gran jefe entonces hay que ponernos a entrenar mas

Bw- ¿Qué tal la noche? ¿Qué te parece Robin? ¿Terry?

Bm- ha sido los mismo de siempre, aun no me acostumbro a la idea de trabajar con un compañero pero si tu dices que lo necesito creo que le daré una oportunidad _–decía tranquilo_

Ky- o vamos jefe estuve grandiosa, además que es de un Batman sin su Robin, solo espera y estaremos pateando traseros por todos lados

Bw- sabes parodiamos hacerle una mejoras a tu traje Kelly

Ky- hey ¿Qué tiene de malo este traje?

La chica miraba su traje que había surgió de los antiguos trajes de robins que había trabajado antes que ella, botas de combate de aquel siglo con propulsores incorporados, provenientes del traje de Damián Wayne, unas mayas de las misma tela y extraje que las de Batman pero coloridas de un color verde como las del primer Robin Dick Grayson, alas simulado ser una capa del tercer Robin Tim Drake, una capucha como la de Damián en único cambio agregado por ella era el antifaz que este lo había remplazado por una mascarilla más tecnológica y lo único que se podía ver cunado la tenía puesta era su cabello anaranjado y gracias a las distinta visiones de la máscara y el aumento incorporado no era necesario usar su lentes cunado tenía su uniforme puesto.

 **Ahora…..**

Terry busca incansablemente en la computadora los crímenes cometidos durante la noche, ya que después de la muerte de bruce hace algunos años el tubo que tomar todo el trabajo por su cuenta, aunque ahora tenía a Robin, nunca lo dijo y nunca lo diría pero le alegraba profundamente que bruce halla entrenado a Kelly para ser su Robin.

Ky- ¿oye jefe tenemos trabajo esta noche? _–preguntaba mientras se acercaba a la computadora_

Bm- ¿ya has terminado tu entrenamiento?

Ky- valla jefe no se te escapa una, por cierto Max llamo dijo que estaría aquí en cuanto pudiese

Bm- eso espero necesito que alguien se quede frente a la computadora, si no tendrás que quedarte aquí Kelly

Ky- ho no eso no jefe, no me quedare otras ves, vamos ya no soy aquella niña de 14 años que se puso el traje por primera vez – _mencionaba algo ofendida por el comentario de quedarse_

Bm- no ya lo sé, ahora eres la niña de 18 años con el traje de pájaro

Ky- oye jefe, as…. _–la chica no pudo decir nada más fue interrumpida por Terry_

Bm- sí, Kelly lo sé, hoy es el aniversario del viejo

Ky- yo extraño al gran jefe, no puedo creer que durara tanto tiempo vivo vio crecer a tres generaciones de héroes y villanos, y él le pateaba el trasero a las tres generaciones

Bm- vamos no exageres, si no moría es porque era un viejo obstinado y terco

Ky- ha beses pienso que la muerte le tenía miedo al gran jefe, después de todo lo que paso todo lo que hiso todos los fin del mundo en los que estuvo _–la chica estaba sorprendida al pensar todo lo que bruce Wayne había hecho como Batman_

Bm- enserio piensas eso ¿y si la muerte le tenía miedo al viejo porque se lo llevo? ¿Por fin le gano?-preguntaba burlonamente Terry al comentario de su compañera

Ky- no jefe, la muerte no le gano al gran jefe, el gran jefe se sentía cansado ya de tanto pelear y le ofreció su amistad a la muerte

Tras ese comentario tan inesperado Terry se quedó callado y sorprendido, después de todo no sonaba tan descabellado la idea , además sería una forma simple de explicar la larga vida que tubo, el hombre que lo hiso y conoció todo, el hombre que adopto e hizo suyos todos los conocimientos de universo, fue y vino de la muerte tantas veces como pudo, ir al infierno y volver era un día común para él, y pelear a la par con el ser más poderoso del universo y además ganar, no solo eso tenía su amistad todo sabían quién era Superman, pero todos le temían a Batman el verdadero hombre indestructible.

Antes de que Terry pudiera contestarle a Robin aquel comentario tan perturban te para sí mismo, fue interrumpido por una alarma proveniente de la computadora.

Ky- ¿problemas jefe?

Bm- una llamada de emergencia

Ky- ¿de dónde jefe?

Bm- Europa _–decía algo sorprendido_

Ky- ¡LA DOOM PATROL! –decía sorprendida la chica maravilla

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara….**

 **Espero les guste será mi primer crossover seme ocurrió mientras miraba Batman beyond ya que salió el último número de Batman del futuro y dije bueno porque no hacer una historia con los titanes después de todo, todo está conectado….. Saludos espero sus comentarios acerca de la historia,**


	2. Doom Patrol beyond

**Los invito a visitar mi página en Facebook, hay comparto el link en cuanto lo subo además de subir uno que otro link de comics.**

 **www . Facebook Beast-dark-1017373468291819/?ref=hl**

 **Ya hay algunos poco me gustan en la página y se los agradezco**

* * *

 **Episodio 2 – Doom Patrol beyond**

 **En algún lugar sobrevolando el pacifico…..**

Dentro de batimovil Terry contestaba la llamada de emergencia de la Doom Patrol que al parecer robot-man no quería dar ningún detalle hasta que estuvieran hay ellos mismos o nunca lo creerían, Robin estaba sumamente emocionada ya que nunca había salido de Neo-Gotham, además conocería a uno de los equipos más renombrados y que ha prevalecido con los años a pesar de las adversidades.

Bm- ya casi estamos ahí, Robin prepárate _–anunciaba a su fiel compañera que estaba algo distraída con sus pensamientos_

Rb- claro jefe, aun no lo puedo creer la sede de la Doom patrol _–la chica no podía dejar de repetir el nombre del equipo una y otra ves_

Bm- tranquilízate Kelly, la Doom Patrol son un montón de héroes algo reservados no les agrada la gente muy extravagante

El batimovil no tardó mucho en entrar a espacio aéreo europeo en donde se había asentado la nueva sede del Doom patrol y aun que Robin no lo supiera Terry se sentía un tanto inseguro ya que nunca había tratado con ellos desde que él era Batman y el viejo siempre le había dicho que desde que se forma la nueva Doom Patrol ellos se había vuelto algo cerrados asía los demás héroes, tanto que era su reservación asía los demás que siempre rechazaron cualquier ayuda proveniente de la Justice League.

Al llegar a un gran castillo en las afueras de la ciudad de parís en Francia, robot-man ya estaba esperando al murciélago en el área de aterrizaje, Batman y Robin rápidamente salieron del batimovil para recibir la información que se les había estado negando.

Rm- hey murciélago llevo horas esperándote aquí _–decía bromeando el viejo y actualizado robot-man_

Rb- wow eres ¡Robot-man! _–la chica no podía soportar tanta emoción_

Bm- dame los detalles de lo que sucede _– Terry con el paso de los años aprendió a ser tan frio como bruce aunque esto solo lo demostraba cuando estaba dentro del traje y durante alguna misión_

Rm- o valla, es cierto lo que escuche, parece como si Batman fuera el mismo a pesar de que todos sabemos que no es así

Rb- no vine hasta aquí para escuchar tus chistes antiguos Robot-man

Rm- oye mis chistes no son viejos o tal vez si lo son pero son buenos, si quieres escuchar chistes malos, hubieras escuchado los de Garfield esos si eran muy malos

Rb- los detalles _– Batman solo lo miro fijamente sin decir algo más, Terry estaba perdiendo la paciencia robot-man era algo parlanchín_

Rm- no me corresponde decírtelos bats será mejor que entremos y hables con el chico

Los tres entraron a un pequeño invernadero que se encontraba en al patio de aquella gran propiedad, robot-man se dirigió, hacia una mesa y acciono algún interrumpir dejando descubierto un elevador, la pequeña Robin se emocionaba al ver los modos tan diferentes de la patrulla ya que estos a pesar de ser marginados al parecer era de gran confianza a diferencia de Batman que siempre ha sido un total desconfiado, el nunca invitaría de esa manera a alguien más a su batí-cueva.

Cuando los tres tomaron el ascensor lo llevo a la planta baja de las instalaciones prácticamente era una mansión subterránea altamente tecnológica, la entrada del elevador daba directamente a la sala, en donde se encontraba una persona envuelta en vendas mientras tomaba algo de té.

Rm- hey valentina ¿Dónde están los demás? _– le preguntaba a la chica el inmenso robot que esta desconcertado_

Vv- no lo sé Black está monitoreando la ciudad y Crow fue a buscar a esteben porque aún no llegaba _–pronunciaba tranquilamente la chica mientras sorbía su te nuevamente_

Rm- espera aquí Batman iré por los demás _– robot-man se comenzaba a poner nervioso esa extraña mirada que Batman ponía cunado lo asían esperar era aterradora_

Vv- valla así que tú eres el gran murciélago nunca pensé que te conocería y tu debes ser Robin cierto – la chica miraba a los dos invitados

Rb- ¿y tú Larry, el hombre negativo? Bueno pues te ves muy femenina para ser el hombre negativo sabes _–kelly estaba algo confundida_

Vv- o valla veo que Batman no es muy hablador, y por cierto soy victoria vostok mujer negativa

Rm- querrás decir chica negativa ¿no?, lo siento bats ya he llamado a todos en unos momentos tendrás los detalles

No tardo mucho cuando un joven de unos diecisiete años entro, seguido de una chica con una extraña vestimenta, utilizaba lo que parecía un poncho negro y verde oscuro, el cabello lo usaba algo corto pero de cierta manera tapaba su cara, el poncho la tapaba por completo solo se podía ver sus botas negras y sus manos cubiertas de guantes de cuero, sus ojos eran penetrante y verdes de su boca deslumbrara un colmillo del lado derecho, la chica sostenía el hombre del chico, este tenía el cabello café, su uniforme era un pantalón negro y botas de combate, una camiseta negra con una gran raya verde oscuro, llevaba puesto un antifaz negro prácticamente le daba vuelta a toda su cabeza, esto dos se acercaron a la sala y se sentaron a esperar a su líder, la chica robin no pudo contener las ganas de preguntar quién era esa misteriosa chica, y el apuesto muchacho castaño.

Rb- y ¿ustedes quiénes son? _–la chica estaba enteradísima en conocerlos_

En- yo soy esteben y… _-fue interrumpido por la chica que venía con él, esta simplemente lo hiso para atrás y se adelantó algunos pasos y gruño tan fuerte como un león, Robin por instinto se puso detrás de Batman_

Rb- ella acaba de gruñirme Batman _–la chica buscaba que Batman solucionara el malentendido_

Rm- o lo siento, es solo que ella no confía ciegamente en nadie, así es….-pero el robot fue interrumpido nuevamente, estabas era Batman quien le quitaba la palabra de la boca

Bm- no necesitamos presentaciones robot-man necesitamos los detalles de su problemas, yo ya los conozco bien y no creo que me hallan echo venir desde tan lejos por nada

Vv- ¿Qué tú nos conoces? No me hagas reír orejón

Bm- victoria vostok eras criada y entrenada en Rusia como un experimento algo salió mal durante una exposición a energía y partículas negativas volviendo tu cuerpo completamente positivo atrayendo al espíritu negativo que tenía Larry el hombre negativo, provocándote tener los mismo poderes que el al unirte al espíritu atraído por tu ex poción a partículas positivas y negativas

Vv- valla creo que si me conoces pero ha puesto a que… _-antes de que pudiera terminar Batman continúo hablando_

Bm- esteben Dayton, un experimento de catmus para clonar a Steve Dayton mejor conocido como mentó, desafortunadamente para catmus fueron descubiertos por los titanes al ver al clon de su padre adoptivo el changeling contacto a robot-man para que este se hiciera cargo de él y le enseñara a usar sus poderes, Crow logan, hija segunda de Garfield logar y Rachel roth, mejor conocidos como changeling y raven, tiene el poder de cualquier animal o puede convertirse en ellos si así lo desea, además de auto regeneración, entendimiento y dominio de cualquier animal, puede usar magia y hechizos, robot-man siendo el miembro fundador y más antiguo de la patrulla, ha estado en ella durante décadas desde su creación es prácticamente impenetrable además de contar con los mejor avances tecnológicos de la época para usarlos como armas, Black Logan hijo primogénito de changeling y raven tiene poderes de empatía además de auto regeneración y curación, puede utilizar energía oscura, magia y hechizos, además de ser poseedor del poder de llamar el alma de la naturaleza y los animales, todos ustedes además de eso fueron entrenados en distintas disciplinas marciales de combate, ustedes cinco forma la actual Doom Patrol _–Batman la había dicho como si lo estuviera leyendo en algún lado pero no esto lo tenía memorizado tiempo atrás bruce le enseño a estar siempre listo y tener siempre la información fresca_

Cunado Terry termino de halar en medio de la habitación se formó un portal en el suelo del cual salió un hombre cubierto por una capa que lo cubría completamente solo se podían observar sus grandes ojos hipnóticos.

Bk- bien se terminó la charla patrulla hay problemas en marcha, y Batman estaba a punto de darte los detalles pero sería algo incrédulo mejor acompáñanos y míralo por tu propia cuenta –el hombre tenía una vos gruesa y rasposa

Bm- no me agrada la idea de salir sin estar informado de a que me enfrento _-decía disgustado Terry pues lo había echo esperar ya demasiado y no le había dado nada de información_

Bk- en marcha y no te preocupes Batman lo entenderás en cuanto lo veas, es por eso que te llamamos son asunto familiares

Rb- si son asuntos familiares por que nos llaman a nosotros no somos de su familia _–Kelly estaba ya algo confundida por la situación y la poca información_

Bk- Si se tratase de nuestra familia las cosas seria diferentes, pero estamos hablando de su familia pequeña

Rb- ¿nuestra familia? ¿La batifamilia?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **Virginia807- me alegra que te guste eso significa mucho para mi espero continúes leyéndolo …saludos**

 **pink-hoshi- si si esto es algo diferente pero seme ocurrió mientras miraba el epilogo de Batman beyond y además mire el llamado, investigue y había comics de batman beyond además de la liga de la justicia beyond y dije va por que no sería genial además casi nadie toma ese tema …..saludos**


End file.
